1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club locking devices and more particularly pertains to a new golf club locking device for preventing unwanted removal of golf clubs from a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf club locking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,895 describes a device for securing golf clubs in a golf bag. Another type of golf club locking device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,312 having a golf bag having closable apertures therein for securing a golf club in the golf bag.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that secures valuable clubs in a golf bag and which may be remotely controlled.